


The Smile Technique

by M14Mouse



Series: Techniques Verse [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: But Steve love them anyway, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mocking, Sam and Bucky are trolls, Spoilers to Spiderman: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Sam gives the best gifts and smiles.   **Spoilers from Spiderman: Homecoming**





	The Smile Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Bucky knew Sam’s smiles. 

He had labels and categories for them. There were also different degrees of those smiles too. It was kind of like figuring out the temperature. 

First one was his favorite. It was the happy smile. His eyes would light up and he could see the small gap in his teeth so clearly. He could go into sappy details like those romance novels do like his smile part clouds after a storm shit. Steve would totally mock him for that thought. But he didn’t care….they made him feel happy and warm like a blanket.

There was the sad smile where he or Sam have a nightmare or something triggered a flashback. 

That usually follow the understanding smile because both of them have been there. 

Then there was the sex smile. 

It is associated with the tilt of his head and heat in his eyes. Sometimes, there were words involved. Most of the time, it was a touch. Sometimes, gentle…stoke of his hand…touch of his cheek….sometimes…not so much. Bodies pressed against the door or walls….the tearing of shirts. Oh, the bed. He was still kind of proud of the bed thing. 

There was that “I did some shit to your towel” smile which kind of pissed him off then made him laugh at the same time. 

There was the sleepy smile which he won’t lie…was cute. Oh, there was “I just beat your ass at something” smile and “I stole your crap” smile. Now, that he thought about it. They were kind of similar. 

There was the soft smile that made his heart melt. 

There was “I got a gift for you” smile. Sometimes, he didn’t get to see that smile because he would leave them on the counter or table like the entire box set of Golden Girls or his favorite candy bar.

But when it was really good, he gave him this bright smile that light up his entire face. It made him feel like Christmas…without the terrible winter storms or Steve being sick but whatever. 

And today, he had one of those smiles. 

“I got an awesome gift for you,” Sam said as he waved some dvds around. 

“What is it?” 

“You know those school videos that Steve did when he first got defrosted…well, here they are.” 

“I saw them on youtube.” 

Sam smiled like he got a secret and it was going to be awesome. 

“Not all of them were posted on youtube, man.”

“Like….?” 

“Puberty…the sex ed one…there was a drunk driver one….detention one and a few others”

“Wait…Steve made a sex ed one?”

“Yup.” 

“…..”

“…..” 

“Do we get to mock text Steve as we watch?” 

“Of course, sharing is caring, man.” 

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” 

Sam’s smile light up their entire room. 

He thought to himself….Sam had the best smiles. 

-SAMBUCKY-

_Bucky: So, Sam is the best boyfriend ever._

_Steve: ….Are you going tell me about your sex life again?_

_Bucky: We haven’t done anything lately. No broken beds. There was that blowjob this morning. That was awesome. No, best boyfriend ever gave me your educational videos._

_Steve: I thought that you found those on youtube._

_Bucky: Sam found the unknown ones. So, Steve, how did you know that your body was change?_

_Steve: Dear god…._

_Sam: Now…now…Steve…I know that you are going through a very troubling time._

_Steve: I hate you both._

_Bucky: No, you don’t._

_Sam: He is right, man. You love us and besides, you are “patience” with us._

_Steve: I am turning off my phone until tomorrow until after you two are done. I have a feeling that this will go on all night._

_Bucky: You are no fun._

Bucky looked up from the phone and looked over at Sam. 

“Should we tell him that we are planning a popcorn party to show the others?” 

“Nah. He will figure out.” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The minute I finished the movie, I knew that I need to write this. Sam and Bucky totally have mocking material for like...forever. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
